Vampires are Innocent
by Hisayume
Summary: This is the new version of Naruto with an additional vampire clan. Me and my friend have taken the chance to write this and making it really different than the series. The Chuunin Exams will get intense...the story is much better then the summary.


**Disclaimer: Sorry but I do not own Naruto…That'll be sweet though.**

He yawned; arms stretched way above his head in a lopsided fashion. The light that had awakened him shone brightly through the shift curtains. He sighed. That's what happens when you try to design your own apartment on a budget. Slowly, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he stared at himself in the mirror. He ran his hands over his face. Smooth and cool just like always. It would seem to anyone else that he was just a regular citizen, unknowing to them that he was a genin that had just participated in a fierce battle the day before. And then, his hands came to those marks. It was the only thing that separated from everyone else. That and his past. To him and almost everyone he knew they appeared to be whiskers, but they neither lifted from his face nor sprouted from his nose though they appeared to. No, they were simply lines as a result of the Ninetails that inhabited his body.

Ding Dong!

The door bell rang and Naruto's headshot up. Quickly, he dressed and ran to the door. While running he tripped over some clothes, hit his knee on the table, and got tangled in the phone line. So, when he finally did open the door, he was cursing.

"Cuso!" he said, as he stared at a hectically laughing Sakura at his door. He could still feel the pain in his knee from when he ran into the table, that was going from when he ran into the table, that was going to leave a bruise, or at least it would.

"What are you laughing at Sakura?" he asked.

Giggling, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a mirror. Composing herself for a moment, she spoke:

"You ready for this?"

"For what?" but before he could finish the sentence, she had opened the mirror. Now, he was starring at a much dishelmed image of himself. He looked ridiculous. He had clothes hanging off his shoulders and head, the phone wire was wrapped around his body and he didn't even notice. And at the same time he was gripping his injured knee from the horrible pain.

He could hear Sakura, who had after opening the mirror, lost all self control, cracking up in the background and slowly, so did he.

After the laughing fit, Naruto and Sakura sat down on the couch getting the rest of the giggles out.

"That was funny," said Sakura, wiping her eyes for tears. Naruto nodded.

"So, why did you come over?"

She smiled. She always had a beautiful smile at least he thought that. He often wondered how Sasuke couldn't see that he had someone special who loved him. But, it seemed Sasuke was blind to everything but revenge. He remembered all the stupid things he used to say to her. How he followed her, but now…now he had –

"Naruto!"

"Nani!" he said, snapping out of his trance.

"Where'd you go?" Sakura asked, her forehead was scrunched from thinking.

"No where."

Sakura eyes got dark and an evil aurora began to fill the room "Or were you just ignoring me?..."

"N…No… I-I was t-thinking."

"Okay." She said with a jolly smile on her face. "So like I was saying, why aren't you practicing?"

"For what?"

"The Chuunin Exams."

"The Chuunin Exams?"

"Yes, the- "

Naruto jumped up knocking Sakura off the couch. "I knew I forgot something. How could I forget? I can't believe this! Where's Kakashi-sensei! Where's that Ero-senin! Where's anyone? Where's- "

Sakura's hand came out of nowhere and slapped him on the face stunning him for a minute. Then she grabbed his collar and pulled him up.

"Pull yourself together!" she said, "you have 2 weeks. You'll be okay. You hear me?"

Naruto nodded.

"And one more thing," her face became dark and the evil aurora returned, "Never knock me off the couch again…" Her face became happy again. "Okay!"

_She crazy_ he thought, as Sakura let go of his clothes and he slid to the floor. I can't believe I was in love with a lunatic.

Suddenly the song "I'm in love with a stripper" popped into his head.

"What are you singing?" asked Sakura, with a confused look on her face.

"I'm in love with a lunatic. She's laughing like a maniac. And I'm screaming and yelling for mercy. Cause she's got me in a straight jacket and she's coming at me with an axe."

"O…Okay…" she says lifting a eyebrow.

_If only you knew that song was about you. _He thought.

"Anyways, let's go see Sasuke."

"Wait a- " Naruto said as he was grabbed by Sakura as she dragged him out of his door.

At Sasuke's Front Door

"Knock on the door, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Okay…Okay…" he knocks.

"No one's answering. What do we do?"

"You're acting as if this is some type of detective situation, Sakura."

"Shut up and try the door."

"It's not going to be open – wait…"

The knob of the door turns and Naruto and Sakura walk in the room. It was empty.

His house was plain just like Sasuke…plain. Yet, it looked better than his. He at least had curtains. Blue ones with the Uchiha symbol on it. It was also surprisingly clean. You wouldn't expect someone like Sasuke to have time to clean since his main focus was revenge but then again perhaps Sasuke didn't clean. Perhaps he hadn't done anything here at all. It probably didn't even become dirty in the first place so he doesn't even have to clean up.

Quietly, they stepped onto the hardwood causing a loud creaking sound. Sakura jumped up and would've scream if Naruto hadn't put his hand over her mouth at the exact moment.

"Uh el wil ty boot es." She attempted to say though his hand.

"Nani?" he ask as his brows wrinkled together.

Sakura grabbed his hand and removed it from her mouth. "I said I feel- "

"Shh…be quiet Sakura."

Sakura whispers "I feel guilty."

"Feel guilt later, explore now."

Sakura and Naruto walk around the living room touching and lifting various objects in Sasuke's living room.

"Nothing. Let's check the back."

"Okay," says Sakura.

They tiptoe to the back until they see a room that looks like Sasuke's. Slowly they turned the knob and opened the door.

"What the hell!" yelled Sakura.

Sitting there straddling Sasuke's lap, was a girl but not any girl. This girl was on the opposing team and the most important thing was that this girl was from the vampire clan.

Naruto gulped. He could feel that evil aurora of Sakura's going around him. But this time it was different. It was like the aurora was choking him. But, that wasn't the only problem. What was wrong with Sasuke? Why were his eyes…where were his pupils? His, irises, both of his eyes were just white.

Thanks for taking time off to read this…please feel free to review or e-mail me with any questions… Oh yeah…Me and my friend are both making this so it will be updated often.


End file.
